A New Mission, A New Emotion
by Loving-wind1016
Summary: AXS Intrega has given her vampires another assignment. Alucard is NOT happy and Seras is all for it. The mission? To get into a vampire club and get to the top vampire. Alucard is assigned the role of regular customer while seras is a dancer. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first fic on Hellsing and I'm really hoping it'll be good. I got inspiration from listening to some music.

Don't own Hellsing! But I want to be owned by Alucard…,..,

Sir Integra Hellsing looked up at the two vampires in front of her desk. One was a short strawberry blond haired girl, with a blue uniform on that hugged her rather large bosom and nipped in waist. The skirt, she thought, had always been too short for the officer, but it was her choice. Her red eyes, unlike her master's were soft and large and showed humanity and kindess.

The other vampire was much taller, with black hair and red eyes that shimmered with a type of cruel amusement behind tinted glasses. He tried to hide his odd smirk under the rim of his blood red hat as he listened to his master.

"I know neither of you have been on this type of mission, but it is very important. Am I understood?" She slowly slid the folders towards them with an icy look.

Before Seras could even reach for them Alucard snatch them and began to flip through them. His usual smirk started to falter as he looked down at them.

Seras tried to pear over her master's shoulder to read them but he moved to block her view. Whatever he was looking at was not sitting well with him at all. Seras growled softly in aggravation, but didn't try to look again. She had to pick up that her Master didn't want her to read it yet and that meant she wouldn't, but it didn't stop her from asking, "Master, what is it? Let me see it, please?" her sweet voice, lay thick with her English accent.

Alucard quickly glance at his master holding back the urge to delve into her mind and find out what she was thinking. "Yes, Police Girl," he said simply and tossed it at her. He tilted his head down, sliding his yellow tinted glasses down his nose. "Master, I'm not sure if I agree with this method of work. I for one find it degrading."

Integra leaned back and sucked on her cigar. "No one asked for you opinion, Alucard. You will do this and do it right." Her blue eyes steadied on him as she let out a long breath of smoke.

Seras was flipping through it just as her master had, but instead of a grin disappearing it was manifesting on her lips. Her heart beat faster as she read on. When she finished she snapped it shut and looked up at Integra. "Are you sure?" she asked simply in a respectful tone. It wasn't that she at all respected the woman, but she had to pretend to. Integra was after all, the Master of her Master.

Integra nodded at the fledgling. "Yes. I will have Walter take you shopping this very night. Go drink and then meet him at the front entrance."

Seras saluted, bowed to her Master and walked away with a new spring in her step. She thought about what the file had said.

_Operative: Seras Victoria and Alucard _

_Mission: Learn the workings of the Vampire Club "Sunset Blur"._

_Info on target: The Sunset blur is the setting for many snuff films featuring vampires and ghouls, but we have yet to find out who their leader is. Seras Victoria will be infiltrating the staff of the club as a dancer. She will try and get as close to the top as possible and will be making weekly reports. Alucard will become a new loyal and rich customer and will also try to befriend the top vampires…_

She just couldn't wait! It wasn't that she loved the thought of having men look her over like a piece of meat, but it was the fact that she would actually interact with other vampires without having to blow their heads off…at least not yet. She had yearned for another vampire to talk to. It wasn't like Alucard was especially sensitive to her human emotions most of the time. She sprang into her room and looked down at the blood. She made a disgusted face as she pulled the tip off the tube and put it to her mouth. She very quickly downed it, not wanting to think about what she was doing at all. Her mind still told her it was wrong. Way wrong and she felt her human gag reflex kick in protest. She held her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tight, fighting the urge to spew it back out. She hardly drank blood at all and was far weaker than she should have been most of the time, but she got by, if only by flushing it down the toilet. Otherwise Walter would have sat there and watched her until she drank it. She sighed. Her Master also seemed to dislike the fact that she would not drink, but he had done nothing as of yet. She shivered. And hopefully he wouldn't

Alucard phased through the walls until he reached his room. He stood there for a moment, seething, but showing nothing on his face. He felt his hand twitch in the urge to reach out and kill something. He would never admit it, but it made his body burn in anger when he read that report. A dancer? That's just a good way of saying "whore". He knew that Seras would never purposely give her body away to a man, but they weren't just men. They were vampires, maybe with the strength to overpower her. He growled as images formed in his mind, but he shook them away. She was his fledgling and he would be there if it happened. It was then that he heard footsteps of the only other vampire running towards the main entrance. For a moment he thought of following her, but he shifted to his coffin and laid down, content to just make himself at home in her mind and find out what she was thinking.

Walter opened the back door of a black limo and the busty vampiress stepped out. They stood in front of a ladies store and she smiled. It'd been so long sense she had went shopping for something so personal. She turned to Walter with a blush and she rubbed the back of her neck. "You can wait out here. I'm sure that's what you would prefer."

Walter just did a slight bow and sat in the driver's seat. "As you wish, Victoria," he said, but she knew he was relieved not having to wait in the store.

She suddenly pictured the look on his face when all the beautiful women walked out with lingerie on, modeling for their boyfriends or husbands. She suddenly wished she _had_ made him come with her because at that moment she felt very alone…

As she walked in she immediately knew that what she expected was right. Beautiful woman were teasing their men with their bodies, and all she would do was stay in her stall and look at herself in her mirror. With a sigh of discontent she looked over the items and picked out a few outfits she thought befitted her unique personality. As soon as she was in the stall and made sure the door was locked she started to change.

The first outfit was a dark red, she realized with distain that it matched her Master's clothes and she quickly took it off with a red blush. Had she purposely picked that out? She shifted and tried on another. This time she really did like it. It was a black bra and it was connected to the bottom with two thick black straps and all this was trimmed in white lace and she realized she looked incredible innocent in a strange way. She licked her lips. She would definitely get the attention of the head vampire. She knew she would!

She tried on the others, but none struck her fancy quite like the black and white one. She knew that wasn't all she needed and she wouldn't be able to just wear that one, so she chose the red one and a pure white one, but they were all slightly kinky, when she thought about it. She blushed. That wasn't like her, but she knew it would do the job. Most vampires were kinky…or at least the ones she had killed. Weird and scary and totally kinky.

Quickly she paid and hopped into limo. "Alright, Walter!" she chirped and smiled.

He looked back. "Where to now, Miss Victoria?" he inquired, pulling out of the parking place.

"Um…the shoe store if you would?" she asked quietly. She thought of Walter as a kind of father and she was quite embarrassed by the situation, but she was still excited about it as well. She was struck by a thought. Maybe she would find a mate? She blushed as the thought occurred to her. She was a beautiful girl, but she was lonely and working for Hellsing, killing her own kind really wasn't helping her love life. She sighed. The weight of being immortal was worsened by the fact that maybe she would be alone for all of eternity.

The limo stopped and she stepped out and into the darkness. "Thank you very much, Walter! I'll be back!" She smiled and skipped into the store. The smell of new leather and shoe polish hit her nose and she twitched. Vampire senses were a total pain. She looked through the isles and picked out a pair of black slick looking boots with a high heel on them and a pair of white ones with ribbons crisscrossing down to her ankles. She smiled as she paid and suddenly she couldn't wait to try them on with her outfits. Suddenly she wondered what her Master would think about all this. He would, after all, be around the club, probably eyeing up the other dancers. She felt herself slump at the thought, that she couldn't keep her masters attention. It almost made her want to cry. He never paid any attention to her, unless it was to scold her or tell her she was needed on a mission.

She got in the limo, her good mood now just barely lingering. "Home please," was all she said.

Alucard had long ago given up trying to just lie in bed. He was restless and he phased in and out of rooms as he walked around, pondering to himself. He had felt the sadness that had welled up in her mind, but he hadn't known the source of that or loneliness. It made him wonder if she was really happy working in the Hellsing organization. He himself couldn't be happier. He had his master, his blood, and his fledgling. What else was there to be desired? Still, the Police Girl seemed unhappy with the world as it was. He sighed as he phased into her room. She was entering the building, but wouldn't be down there for another couple of minutes as she went through the maze of hallways. He looked around. The room had much to be desired, with plain walls and the only color was the cloth on the table. He knew one day she would decide that had to change and would decorate it, but that day had yet to arrive. He averted his eyes to the wall where he knew the hallway was. She was coming and he phased away, not willing to let her realize that he was concerned about her, besides the night was almost over. Soon they would sleep and tomorrow they would start their mission.

Well that's all! I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kind of short, but the next one will be longer I promise. R&R! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,..,


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I got some really nice reviews from a lot of nice people! Thank you SOOOOO much. Ok. Sense it seems you want another chapter, here it goes!

Seras yawned as her finger slid onto the button of the coffin control. The lid slid up on the four posts and light filled her bed. She laid there for a moment, trying to remember what she was going to do that day. She knew it was important. She made a face. 'Ok, Victoria, think!' she thought to herself.

'You should get dressed now, Police Girl,' came the deep, still quite agitated voice of her Master Alucard.

She jumped. It seemed she would never get used to him invading her mind like that. She shuttered as she became aware of the shadow still laying around in her thoughts. 'Master, if I'm going to get dressed…would you leave?" she said trying to keep her deep embarrassment from flaring up in her thoughts and hiding it from him.

A deep amused chuckle filled her ears. 'I don't know, Police Girl. What would you do if I didn't?" His amusement seemed to shimmer around in her head as her blush deepened. What would she do? What could she do? She wasn't powerful enough to make him go away.

'I…I just won't move then!' she said putting on a stern and determined face, as her hair stood up on end.

He laughed again, and a flash of his usual psychotic smirk flew in front of her eyes. 'Fine, but hurry or Miss Hellsing will be rather pissed off at you.'

With that his presence disappeared and she sat there in her purple night gown with a deep crimson blush filling her cheeks. He was such a pain sometimes! "Master…" was all she said as she uncurled her fists and stood. Her stomach knotted up as she fiddles with her shopping bags and pulled out the black and white outfit. She could feel her excitement return as she looked over the black fabric and white lace. She would knock'em dead! Or…alive…or something! She'd get their attention was what she meant.

Quickly she threw out her senses, making sure her master was nowhere near her. Actually, he was down the hall, but he didn't move as she changed. She admired herself in a mirror she had placed up on the table the night before. The mirror had been under her coffin and hadn't been used in months, but she pulled it out with a smile and set it against the bucket of ice that Walter had brought, the blood already gone. She twirled around, seeing the lace flutter around her bosom and hips.

Suddenly she caught sight of her hair. It was unruly and stuck up in every direction. Her smile faded. What was she going to do about her hair? Slowly she ran her fingers through it, trying different styles, but ended up just letting it fall down in a natural way. It did look a little better now that she had tamed it with her fingers. Finally she was satisfied and she heard a knock at her door.

Carefully she opened it a crack and peered out with one bright red eye. She smiled. It was Walter, thank God!

He smiled down at the innocent vampiress as she hid behind the door. "Hello, Miss Victoria. I have brought you something."

She shifted, with a warm, excited smile. "What is it, Walter?"

He pulled a black wad of leather out from behind his back. "Hear, try it on."

At first she was taken aback thinking about what it could be…black leather? She gulped and took it, still hiding behind the door to keep her body out of sight from the older man. The black leather felt soft and new in her hands as she pulled the wad into its original form. A smile jumped onto her lips. It was a trench coat! She giggled as she pulled it onto her body. It was a little big on her, but she thought that was good. She overlapped the front and tied the belt around the smallest part of her waist. She now opened the door for Walter.

He smiled down at her. "It fits well, Miss Victoria?" he asked, though he seemed pleased with the look of it on her.

She smiled back and nodded. The trench coat came down to just above her knees and she realized she still didn't have her shoes on. "It fits perfectly, Walter! Thank you so much!" She hugged the older man and she felt him stiffen, then relax and pat her shoulder.

"It was no problem, dear."

She let him go and he backed away with a slight bow. "Hurry now. We must be going."

Seras nodded and skipped over to her boxes of shoes. She quickly got out the black pair and zipped them up. They came up about two thirds of the way up her calves and she tapped the tip of them on the ground to makes sure they were secure, though it was more of a habit than anything.

Finally she dashed out of the room, but rammed right into something that felt like a hard brick wall. For a moment she thought she had run straight into the door and she thought of how stupid she would have to be to do that. For a moment she hung there in the air, expecting to hit the ground with a massive thud, but after a few seconds she pursed her lips. What was happening? Hesitantly she opened one soft red eyes and gasped.

Alucard stared down at the fledgling. He had been about to get her out of her room, sense she was taking so long, but then she had dashed out, hitting him square in the chest. Of course it hadn't really affected him. In fact she hadn't even budged him, but it did affect her. She had bounced back with a shocked face and braced for the fall. Quickly he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. Now she was starring up at him with shock.

"You should watch where you run, Police Girl," he said with a smirk. His eyes then noticed her clothes. They narrowed as he looked at the trench coat and wondered what she had on under it.

Seras could almost feel her body burning under his gaze and she shifted in his grasp. "Master," she murmured softly, not knowing how mad he was that she had just charged right into him.

He didn't reply but sat her back on her feet. "We have to go now." He seemed to want to say something else, but then he turned away and walked swiftly down the hall.

She stood there for a moment, amazed that he hadn't punished her. Her hands pulled at the front of the trench coat, making sure it was tightly secured.

"Seras." The agitated note in her Master's deep voice made her jump.

She was surprised to hear him call her by her first name. It was so surprising in fact that she immediately started to jog down the hall, even without realizing it. Almost always it was Police Girl or Victoria on rare occasions, but almost never Seras.

He waited for his little female fledgling as she jogged towards him. His eyes looked her over, ending at her boots and he wondered how in the hell she could jog in heals that high and thin. Alucard just shook his head and started walking again. His anger had not faded through his sleep and he could only pity the poor fool that ticked him off this night.

Seras followed Alucard up the stairs and outside. It was now that her excitement was mixed with a heavy dose of nervousness. It was true that she was looking forward to scouting out the male vampires, but she wanted to know what her Master thought too. She wanted to see if she could hold his attention from the other stunning vampiresses. It was a challenge and she wanted to take it up and see if she could triumph.

Both of them slid into the back of the limo with Walter in the driver's seat. Seras crossed her legs and pulled the trench coat as far down her knees as she could. She knew that this would be one of the hardest mission she would ever do. She could kill ghouls, vampires, or anything else for that matter, but dancing in her underwear was something new and a little bit scary. She wondered if she would be able to do it, for the first time sense she had received her orders.

Alucard crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He wasn't willing to look at his fledgling at that moment. His anger wasn't pointed at her. No, it was pointed at another female. His Master. He knew that Seras was the only female vampire that could have been used, but they could have pulled out another plan. He could have hunted down the scum vampires and killed them. This wasn't necessary. He felt a growl build in his chest. He would just make it quick and get his pet out of there before she could be taken advantage of.

Seras jumped as she heard the growl from her Master. If there was something she had learned it was to stay on his good side at times like this. She was about to ask what was wrong but shut her lips tight and looked away. He was obviously deep in thought and she didn't feel the urge to get thrown into the car door.

Finally they stopped and she felt her heart jump into her throat. Was she really ready for this?...She gulped. Yes. She was ready. She stepped out of the car and stretched as her Master got out behind her. He still wasn't in a very good mood from the fangs that poked out from under his lips that were set in a deep set from.

He looked from his pet to the club. It was a darkly painted building with orange lettering saying "Sunset Blur". A few vampires hung around the outside with a bouncer beside the door. The bounced looked bulky and primitive, but intimidating, even to Seras, though not to Alucard. He just turned his nose up at the trash vampire.

Walter peered out of the window at them. "Alright, lord Alucard will enter first, pay the vampire and try not to get into trouble." He frowned like he meant it. Then he looked at Seras, his look softening as he handed a card to the young vampire. "This is your ticket in. Just flash it to the bouncer and he will tell you where to go." He would never show it, but he did care for the sweet vampire in the trench coat. She was like a ray of sunshine compared to Alucard. With that he rolled up the window and drove away, leaving the two standing together.

Alucard looked down at her with a deep frown. He would be watching her very closely, he knew. "Police Girl, if you become uncomfortable tell me. I will convince my master to call this off. I will tear this lead vampire apart myself," he growled.

She knew that he meant it and that he would protect her if she needed it, but she wanted this. She blushed. The need to commune with other vampires was strong in her. Her thoughts turned quickly to the women modeling themselves for their men. She wanted to do that too! It wasn't fair that she would have to be alone for all of eternity!

"Police Girl, did you hear me?" he asked emotionlessly.

She nodded. "Yes, Master. I will tell you." She turned towards the club. The bouncer was eyeing her and she felt her cheeks flush. If she had any sense she would have turned to her Master and said she wanted to go home, but no. She just looked at him, waiting for him to go in.

For a moment he looked back at her, still frowning deeply. He could feel her nervousness and excitement and he couldn't help but wonder why she was so excited. Did he even want to know? They were about to go into a club of lecherous, perverted vampires and she was excited. He turned away from her and started towards the bouncer. His frown was replaced by a mask of indifference.

The bouncer looked him up and down with a sneer. "10 pounds." His voice was laid thick with a German accent as he held out his large hand.

Alucard could barely contain the urge to tare his face off. He slipped the 10 pound note into his hand and walked through the door. As it closed behind him he was hit by the many colored stroke lights and loud thumping bass of the music. He almost turned right around and went back out. It was chaos everywhere. Mostly male vampires danced around round platforms that held a single female vampire that teased them into a frenzy. There was a bar where poles connected them to the ceiling and more vampiresses grinded and slid their bodies around the metal like seductive snakes. Then he noticed with disgust that there were cages hanging above their heads. And in them? More females pumping and moving their bodies as if they were nothing more than whores. He felt disgust as he took a seat in a dark corner and crossed his arms. He kept an eye on the door waiting for his fledgling to come through.

Seras was now walking up to the bouncer, trying to look confident and proud, but she could hardly pull that off. She stopped in front of the bouncer and flashed her card at him.

He smirked, showing rotten fangs. "Ya first time, Lassy? Well, when you go in, just get onto the first platform you see and do your thing." He winked and she almost gagged.

She just nodded and proceeded into the club. He didn't try to stop her, just yelled out, "You'll get plenty attention. I'd be weary if I were you!"

Seras knew that and she didn't need some freak like him to tell her that. She was blond, but not stupid! But then she realized she was in the building and saw the exact same thing Alucard had. The blood she had in her stomach almost found its way back out when she realized what she had gotten herself into. Her eyes found the way to the nearest vampiress. She was a sandy blond with bright green eyes. A freak, she realized. Her body was slim and her 'assets' weren't hardly as eye catching as Seras's. About ten feet away from the sandy blond was another empty platform and Seras walked towards it through the crowd, getting pushed a bit and having whistles thrown her way.

Finally she hailed herself up and stood there for a moment. Many of the men had turned were staring up at her with glassy eyes. A crowd started to gather around and she once again wondered if she could really do this. She didn't dare look for her master. The pumping music ran through her brain and she finally undid the tie of her coat and slid it off. A burst of whistles, screams and hollers of lust and wolfish approval sounded above the almost ear shattering music. A few of the tallest vampires tried to grab her ankles, but she pulled them away. Her heart was beating beyond fast as she started to mimic some of the girls around her. She had never ever danced like that. Ever! She didn't even know how, but by the looks of the men she was doing something right. Her hips swung around, the lace flipping around her body and turning different colors as the stroke lights flashed over her. Her rather large bosom seemed to be the main attention of the men though and she felt the urge to put her arms over herself to hide them, but she resisted and lifted her arms. The men were frenzied with lust and more than blood lust too.

Alucard couldn't believe what he was seeing. His little fledgling was dressed in lingerie that covered only her most essential things. Her movements were rising up the men around her and his mouth hung open just slightly. He suddenly thought back to the night he had turned her.

The female officer had been about to shoot a ghoul, or that's what he thought, but she was hesitating. He had disposed of the filth a looked her over. She was a lively young woman with bright eyes and a nice body, though he really had no idea until just then. Her stomach was flat as could be, her bosom soft and round and large on her petite body. Her limbs were chiseled but still looked soft and feminine. It was no wonder she was getting a lot of attention, but that didn't make him at all happy. In fact it was making him furious. Those clothes were way too exposing, even if he found them quite…enthralling. His own blood lust was rising slightly as he watched her. She looked so innocent, so pure and yet she was there, dancing for men she didn't know.

He shifted trying to refrain from looking at her because it was making him absolutely furious. Beyond anger or agitation. No it was fury. His eyes were glowing with it. Who was she to dress like that? Trying to seduce men. He suddenly knew why she had been excited. It made sense. First she was lonely, and then she was excited to be in a male dominated vampire club. His fury rose when he connected this. She was TRYING to seduce them. TRYING to find someone that would be with her.

He took a deep breath. The thought of another man touching her made his blood boil. Why was she lonely? She had him…kinda. He sighed and was about to delve into another train of thoughts when a red headed woman put a wine glass full of blood in front of him.

He looked at it then glared up at her. She shrunk back, eyes wide. No doubt he looked like a feral beast at the moment. "I didn't order this," he growled.

She stuttered. "It-It's from the woman over there." She pointed to a black haired woman smiling over at him.

Her green eyes shimmered and she winked at him. Her own clothes were hardly better than Seras's but her body was slim and not at all curvy.

He felt himself sneer as he took a sip. It was alright, but it was old. That woman kept looking at him as if she wanted him to talk to her, or something else…He growled. He would never touch a woman like her. She had no honor, no power, no nothing. Finally he just looked back up at Seras and sighed. "Why are you so lonely, Seras?"

Seras had not looked at her master while she was dancing. She was completely absorbed in keep her ankles out of reach and keeping their attention, but she had noticed something. Up in the wall was a balcony and on it were three true vampires. Their red eyes were wondering over the club and more than once they had settled on her for an extended amount of time. They were true undead and they were very handsome undead too. One was a blond with spiked hair and a long mature face a lot like her Master's. The second had dark brown curly hair with a childish face and was chubbier than the others. That last one had light brown hair and was bulky, but in a strong way. They all seemed interested in her and that was good. That's how it was suppose to be. Maybe they would take a good interest in her and have her around them and not on the dance floor. She hoped so.

Finally the crowds started to die down and she stepped off the platform. She took a deep breath and held her head. She had a massive head ache and she was so hungry. Quickly she pulled the jacket around her and started towards the entrance.

The bouncer smiled at her. "Hard night, little missy?"

She just nodded not even caring about the look he was giving her, but a pair of dark red eyes from the shadows did.

Alucard was waiting for her, leaning against the wall. His fury had not melted away and he was about to reach out and shred that bouncer when Walter pulled up.

Seras looked around and spotted him. He noticed how her cheeks warmed with a mix of shame and embarrassment at what she had been doing. Slowly he walked up and guided her into the car, sliding in after her.

She could feel his anger and her excitement withered immediately. Was he mad at her? She gulped and leaned away from him as if maybe just a few inches could protect her from his rage.

Alucard looked at her, seeing her fear, and maybe a bit of panic. He understood why. He was in a rage and suddenly he was crushing her against the car door. She yelped out in pain.

Suddenly the limo stopped and Walter was trying to get back to them. "Lord Alucard. Seras, what is going on back there?"

Alucard pushed his face right up to Seras's. "You seemed to really like the attention back there, Police Girl."

Seras struggled against him. "Master, stop!" She could almost feel her wrists breaking under his hands.

He shifted, putting his mouth by her ear. "You wouldn't be looking for a mate would you? Sense you're so lonely," he growled out between clenched fangs.

She gasped and started to fight harder. "No, Master!" she lied.

He growled as Walter beat on the door. He could hear the young female vampire screaming out and he was about to break the window to stop Alucard from hurting her.

Alucard's breath tickled her ear as he just pinned her there. There was silence for a moment before he spoke. "You are mine, Seras Victoria. Remember that." Finally he let her go and sat back on the far side of the car.

Seras slumped against the door, shaking. Maybe she had done her job a little too well. But…if she really wanted a mate, not even her master would stop her. He had his Master! Integra and Alucard had something and he was saying she couldn't. She knew what she would do when she got to her room. Curl up and cry. Now she was mad and confused and determined to defy him.

As they road on nothing left their mouths and soon they were back. She hurrying got out and almost ran away, but managed a quick walk. Alucard noticed that she was pretty much scrambling away from him. He sighed. What he had done probably hadn't helped, but he would have another night, another time, but until then he would have to make his report and then eat and sleep. He smirked for a moment. Maybe he would try a different tactic next time.

OK! I know that is a slightly depressing chapter, but it'll get better. It's a bit longer than the last one. I hope you really enjoy it. And R&R!


End file.
